dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Z.E.N's Quiz
Summary I do a quiz with Z.E.N QUIZ Z.E.N: god damn it 1. What is your real name? Z.E.N: its stupid so let's just say Z.E.N 2. What is your surname? Z.E.N: same as the last answer 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Z.E.N: i have a fucking list. (gets out a huge roll of paper and it rolls almost all the way across the floor) naiahn: we are not reading all that 4. What is your favorite color? Z.E.N: brown..... 5. What is your favorite animal? Z.E.N: snakes and coyote's 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Z.E.N: your kind of sad you know that? naiahn: -_- 7. What is your favorite song? Z.E.N: Criminal by Fiona Apple 8. What is your favorite band? Z.E.N: paramore 9. What is your favorite TV station? Z.E.N: some times the news. they have some really fucked up shit on there some times and its awesome 10. What is your favorite pastime? Z.E.N: killing spree's and just massive massacres 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Z.E.N: pretty much what i am now 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Z.E.N: free 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Z.E.N: no 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Z.E.N: oh no we are going into this? ugghh naiahn: just answer the god damn question Z.E.N: no one. and 'forever alone' pretty much describes it. 15. Are you cheating? Z.E.N: no because i'm not in a fucking relationship Einstein 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Z.E.N: wow. not only have i never started a relationship but the fact that the last answer should have answered this one. 17. Do you drink often? Z.E.N: yes i do. 18. Do you smoke often? Z.E.N: meh, some times 19. What is your addiction? Z.E.N: i love to watch things die a slow and painful death, i like bathing in the insides of my enemy's,i like to torture katie, i love to kill and torment sluts whores and cheerleaders, i love to eat- naiahn: im going to puke Z.E.N: pussy 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Z.E.N: (blushes) when ever i kill a guy i cut off their dick and shove it down their throat 21. What's your sex life like? Z.E.N: dear god, i didn't want to have to say this but i'm a virgin, so go shoot your self or ill do it 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? naiahn: never mind i don't want to hear it Z.E.N: awwww (smirks) 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Z.E.N: i was shooting you and Katie 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Z.E.N: watching horror movies, war movies, sad movies and just watching things suffer 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Z.E.N: blood. 26. What is your master goal in life? Z.E.N: to be the top killer. i am for woman but i want to see if i can beat the men 27. What is your most recent wish? Z.E.N: TO NEVER BECOME A FUCKING WHORE OR SLUT! 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Z.E.N: to get my acquaintances from worrying about me. its annoying 29. Tell me something that you desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you? Z.E.N: BEAT WOLF 30. What is your worst weakness? Z.E.N: when crowds of guys come around me..... i shut down 31. What is your worst fear? Z.E.N: that my demon will over throw me and unleash darkness on the world. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Z.E.N: how about no? 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Z.E.N: getting awesome new wepon's and killing a whole city with them 34. Who is your best friend? Z.E.N: Katie and Zach. also my brother Zach is off limits 35. Who is your worst enemy? Z.E.N: cannon 36. Describe to me your most prized possession. Z.E.N: my sword 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Z.E.N: (laughs hysterically) naiahn: ok no one. next! 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Z.E.N: go on the biggest killing spree ever! solo style bitches! 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Z.E.N: to kill and watch things suffer.... i've said this like 5 times already naiahn: shocking 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Z.E.N: i dunno, it sounds retarded since it has the 'L' word in it 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Z.E.N: KILL EVERYONE 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Z.E.N: slowly gut them, peel of their skin as they watch me put it on as a coat and then throw them into a pool of acid naiahn: you are sick Z.E.N: i had no idea! tell me more! 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Z.E.N: i'm not going to even answer this is so obvious. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Z.E.N: you for drawing me as a fucking slut all the time! 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Z.E.N: when i saw Zach without his eye 46. What was the best moment of your life? Z.E.N: when me and Zach found my awesome armor! 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Z.E.N: when one of my best friends kissed me (shudders) i killed him after that 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Z.E.N: the whole fucking beggining 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Z.E.N: the most memorable way possible 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Z.E.N: why do you think i listen to the song criminal? naiahn: exactly. and we are finished! Z.E.N: thank the fucking gods naiahn: oh wai- Z.E.N: (holds a bazooka) FUCK NO. NO MORE RETARDED QUESTIONS Category:OC Quizes Category:Episodes